Jajauma Way To Go
Jajauma Way To Go (じゃじゃ Way To Go, Musaraña camino a seguir) ''es una "Character Image Song" interpretada por 'Daina Elric, producida por Pony Canyon y publicada el 15 de Febrero de 2017 en el álbum "Character Songs" de '''Daina. La canción fue cantada por la actriz de Daina, Ayana Taketatsu, escrita por Shouko Ohmori y compuesta y arreglada por Tom-H @ ck, dura exactamente — 4:30 Kanji= ただ 独りきりじゃ知ることなかったgrooveへ じゃじゃ馬つれて 引っかき回すよ だって嬉しくて楽しい コトバじゃ言えない まっすぐに届け ピュアでピーキーなMy Sound ちっちゃなボディは私の分身 抱えて一歩踏み出す道場破り 真面目がツインテ引いてもgot to go 出逢えた仲間と離れたくない play どんな時も自主練play 新入りですが・・・ミュージシャン!! 今 背伸びして見た憧れだったstageへ 絶対行くんだ 目を閉じても耳を澄ませばわかる 自分の居場所 理屈じゃないね? ハート震えるNew World カラーはキャンディアップル 本気の証 カラ回りしてても同情は無用 ゆるすぎな空気さえ慣れたらway to go この仲間じゃなきゃなんかダメなんだ peace どんな事も We can make peace 笑顔にできちゃう…。マジシャン!? 全然 昨日まで予想もしてなかったgigを じゃじゃ馬つれて 暴れ倒すよ 150cmのパワー ぶっ放したい 無限に翔んでけ コアでキューティなMy Soul yes どんな時も I wanna say yes 目指してんのは・・・テクニシャン!! ただ 独りきりじゃ知ることなかったgrooveへ じゃじゃ馬つれて 引っかき回すよ だって嬉しくて楽しい コトバじゃ言えない まっすぐに届け ピュアでピーキーなMy Sound じゃじゃ馬がかき鳴らす願いは、みんなでlaughing out loud jump jump follow you up everywhere, I love so amazing & fantastic New World じゃじゃ馬がかき鳴らす願いは、みんなでlaughing out loud jump jump follow you up everywhere, I love so amazing & fantastic My New World |-| Rōmaji= tada hitorikiri ja shiru koto nakatta groove e jajauma tsurete hikkakimawasu yo datte ureshikute tanoshii kotoba ja ienai massugu ni todoke pyua de piikii na my sound chitchana bodi wa watashi no bunshin kakaete ippo fumidasu doujouyaburi majime ga tsuinte hiite mo got to go deaeta nakama to hanaretaku nai play donna toki mo jishuren play shin'iri desu ga... myuujishan!! ima senobi shitemita akogare datta stage e zettai iku nda me o tojite mo mimi o sumaseba wakaru jibun no ibasho rikutsu ja nai ne? haato furueru new world karaa wa kyandi appuru honki no akashi karamawari shitete mo doujou wa muyou yuru sugi na kuuki sae naretara way to go kono nakama ja nakya nanka dame nanda peace donna koto mo we can make peace egao ni dekichau... majishan!? zenzen kinou made yosou mo shinakatta gig o jajauma tsurete abaretaosu yo hyakugojuusenchi no pawaa buppanashitai mugen ni kakendeke koa de kyuuti na my soul yes donna toki mo I wanna say yes mezashite nno wa... tekunishan!! tada hitorikiri ja shiru koto nakatta groove e jajauma tsurete hikkakimawasu yo datte ureshikute tanoshii kotoba ja ienai massugu ni todoke pyua de piikii na my sound jajauma ga kakinarasu negai wa, minna de laughing out loud jump jump follow you up everywhere, I love so amazing & fantastic new world jajauma ga kakinarasu negai wa, minna de laughing out loud jump jump follow you up everywhere, I love so amazing & fantastic my new world |-| Español= Solo toma esta musaraña a un surco Que no sepa estar solo. Aunque me alejo, soy feliz y me divierto. Simplemente no sé cómo decirlo Lo transmitiré directamente con mi sonido puro y alto. Mi pequeño cuerpo es un lado de mi Llevándome mientras camina hacia su próximo reto. Incluso si esa diligencia me jala por las coletas, tengo que irme No quiero separarme de los amigos que conocí. Jugar, no importa cuándo, practicaré solo, jugar El recién llegado es ... ¡un músico! Ahora, traté de ponerme de puntillas, aspirando a estar en ese escenario ¡Absolutamente lo haré! Aunque cierro los ojos, mis oídos entienden. Mi paradero claramente No es solo una teoría, ¿sabes? Mi corazón está temblando en este Nuevo Mundo. Este dulce color manzana es prueba de mi seriedad. Incluso si hacerlo es inútil, no necesito compasión. Si puedo acostumbrarme a esta atmósfera demasiado indulgente, ese es el camino a seguir. No es bueno no tener amigos. La paz, no importa qué, podemos hacer la paz. Hazlo con una sonrisa y ... soy un mago !? Toma esta musaraña para el concierto. Ella no había esperado completamente hasta ayer. Grito - quiero dejar salir ¡Todos los 150 cm de mi poder! Despega al infinito, mi alma central y bella. Sí, no importa cuándo, quiero decir que sí Con el objetivo de ser ... un técnico !! Solo toma esta musaraña a un surco Que no sepa estar solo. Aunque me alejo, soy feliz y me divierto. Simplemente no sé cómo decirlo Lo transmitiré directamente con mi sonido puro y alto. El deseo de esta musaraña estremece en Es reírse a carcajadas con todos. Salta, salta, síguelo en todas partes, Me encanta el Nuevo Mundo tan increíble y fantástico. El deseo de esta musaraña estremece en Es reírse a carcajadas con todos. Salta, salta, síguelo en todas partes, Amo tan increíble y fantástico mi Nuevo Mundo. Video Categoría:Música Categoría:Sobre Daina